The present invention generally relates to the field of information processing technology. More specifically, a technique for searching multilingual documents is shown.
With the proliferation of the Internet, the world has become increasingly flat with information communication becoming more frequent. This greatly increases the amount of information available to the normal user. For an event or object, there can be a huge amount of interrelated reports, reviews or descriptions from different angles and in different languages. However, a user is usually versed in one language. Therefore, it is desired to conveniently find multilingual documents of interest with a searching request from the user in one language so as to provide useful assistance to the user.